The Other Daughter
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: Kurama, Hiei, and Boku are about to meet a new enemy....Boku's half-sister. Prologue to "The Other Child"
1. Thoughts of the Mind

Hey everyone! This is the Prologue story to The Other Child! This means that it came before TOC. Are we all on the same page here? There will be a quiz at the end and I believe in corporal punishment! So okay, I don't any of the characters, so read review and enjoy!  
  
(As a side note the story switches back and forth from Yoru to Kurama, Hiei, Bo so try not to get confused-ed okay? And it's not in the first person. It was gonna be but I needed the story to switch between characters...)  
  
The Other Daughter  
  
~Part One~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Revenge was on her mind as Yoru Yohaku took the keys to her small apartment room from her landlord. Shutting the door, she threw her bags on the fold out couch and sighed. She needed to settle her mind. Kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket down next to her things she started to stretch.  
  
As she moved and bended her body her thoughts went back to when it happened. Her own people had betrayed her. The ones she had loved and trusted! Now she was stuck here on Earth. She had heard of talk of a place, the Makai. Yeah that was it. She could go there, being from another world and all. Maybe they could help her understand what was happening to her.  
  
Yoru pulled the practice sword out of her bag and started to spin and twist, her feet sliding in and out of position. When she finished she looked over the sword. It was blunt steel, though there had been cases in her world where people had been killed by a practice sword. She smiled a little. Sure she was out of practice, but her technique hadn't faded. Wiping sweat from her brow she looked at the clock. Eight PM. She went into the bathroom for a shower.  
  
She made a mental list of what she had to do. Get food. Get money. Get Revenge. Easy right? She started to stow her belongings in the empty closet. The room was very plain. That needed to be changed. As she turned out the light a final thought crossed her mind. Trust no one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Music played on the kitchen radio as Kurama cooked. Boku and Hiei sat at the table. Kurama started to slide plates of food onto the table. Bo got up to get plates and silverware. They all moved to the beat of the music. Kurama took Bo's hands and started to spin around in circles with her. Hiei sighed and stood pulling Bo away from Kurama.  
  
"Don't touch my girl fox."  
  
Kurama shrugged and they sat down to eat. Soon the voice of an announcer cut into the music. There had been a strange murder. At the word 'murder' their ears perked up. When the broadcast ended Kurama was first to speak.  
  
"Demon," he said.  
  
"Had to be," said Boku.  
  
"I wonder what the murder was about..." said Hiei more to himself.  
  
"Probably an assassin," said Bo twisting pasta onto her fork. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Let's find them," said Kurama.  
  
"Like hunt them down?" asked Bo.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"And then what?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I dunno," said Kurama. "I just get the feeling that this is going to turn into something big."  
  
"Hmm....whatever you say Kurama," said Bo. "Whatever you say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yoru sat on her windowsill and cleaned the blood off her real sword by the moonlight. Who would have thought that she could make a living by killing people? But it was working. She had tried other jobs but nothing had worked. Assassination wasn't very chivalrous but it paid well and let her use her skills.  
  
She hopped down and sheathed her sword then put it in the closet with her other things. She hadn't been able to find anyone that had known why she was here. She concentrated hard trying to remember. There was something about her world falling apart...and a ceremony to bring the forces back together. She was half of the force.... Which half again.... Oh yes the dark half. She wondered where the light half was if there was one. Yet with the confusion it was still betrayal. The people she had loved were willing to just throw her away and sacrifice her. Even if she could she wasn't going back. Maybe she could get used to living on Earth.  
  
Yoru curled up on her bed and fell asleep. She dreamed.  
  
There was a tree. On one side of the tree it was bright and sunny on the other side dark. As she watched someone came up behind her.  
  
"Find her," said the person. It was a woman.  
  
"Find who?" asked Yoru.  
  
"Your sister."  
  
"I don't have a sister!"  
  
"And I guess you're going to tell me you don't have a mother either?"  
  
"I don't have a mother."  
  
"Of course.... Better to start slow. Just watch. Listen. You will see soon enough. Until again...my daughter."  
  
Yoru woke up in a cold sweat. She rubbed her temples. What a weird dream. She didn't have a sister! And her parents had abandoned her. She almost wished they were dead. Yoru got up to get some water. That woman had called her daughter. That couldn't be her mother. She got her drink and returned to bed. No her parents were dead in her world where they belonged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so that's chapter one. I hope you all liked it! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP Kay? 


	2. Persistence

So how was that for a starter? Here's the second chapter I don't own any of the characters or um stuff.  
  
The Other Daughter  
  
~Part Two~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maybe if you watch her long enough your eyes will fall out," Bo said walking up behind Kurama.  
  
"I wasn't watching her!" The fox stole another look across the room at the girl with long raven black hair.  
  
"Then why are you looking at her," asked Hiei walking up and handing a shopping bag to Boku.  
  
"Talk to her. I dare you," said Bo.  
  
"Uh..." Kurama looked from Bo to the girl. "Okay. I'll do it."  
  
"It's about time," muttered Hiei. "I was beginning to think he was queer."  
  
"Quiet! Watch!"  
  
"They hide behind a counter as Kurama heads towards the girl.  
  
"Let me help you with your bags," said Kurama.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered. She lifted her bag off the counter and started to walk away. Kurama followed.  
  
"Hey! Wait...uh I'll buy you a soda."  
  
She looks at him curiously and Kurama goes over to the soda machine.  
  
"Dr. Pepper okay?"  
  
"Um..." Before she could answer he was handing her the soda.  
  
"I'm Kurama."  
  
"Uh....Yoru."  
  
Yoru watched Kurama open the soda bottle then did the same. Except her soda exploded all over the front of her shirt.  
  
"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" pleaded Kurama. "Here"  
  
Yoru turned to see that Kurama had taken off his shirt and was handing it to her.  
  
"No thank you I'm fine," said Yoru, backing up and wiping her shirt with her hand.  
  
"It's okay take it."  
  
Yoru bit her lip but took the shirt and stepped into the bathroom to change. Coming back out Kurama was waiting.  
  
"That was my fault," said Kurama. "I got you another soda."  
  
"You've done enough."  
  
"I'll open it for you."  
  
"It's okay. I've bothered you enough."  
  
"Oh! N o! No! You're not bothering me! I thought I was bothering you." He gives her the soda. "Peace offering?"  
  
She takes the soda. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll walk you to your car or whatever," said Kurama.  
  
"I walked."  
  
"You live near here? I'll give you a ride home."  
  
"No. Really."  
  
"Well I'm gonna have to get my shirt back."  
  
Yoru sighed. What was with this guy? Before she could answer he was leading her outside. Soon they were driving away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei and Boku watched from the curb.  
  
"How do we get home?" asked Boku.  
  
Hiei lifted Bo onto his back and started to run. "Hold on!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama spoke as they drove. Yoru wasn't really paying attention. She just wanted to get home and away from people. After what seemed like an eternity they got to her apartment.  
  
"I'll just run in.," she said. Yoru hurried in the house yanked off Kurama's shirt then pulled on one of hers. She hurried back out to find Kurama standing on the front steps.  
  
"Here," she said.  
  
"Thanks," said Kurama. She stood holding the door. He wasn't moving. "I was wondering," he said, "maybe I could call you sometime."  
  
"Uh um yeah uh...." muttered Yoru. Just get out of here.  
  
"Here," he said. "Write down your number."  
  
Yoru quickly scribbled the digits. Then went to shut the door but he was looking at her funny.  
  
"You're shirt's inside out!" Kurama told her as she walked back to his car.  
  
Yoru shut the door and flopped down on the fold out couch. Why would her want to call her? Damned if she knew. Yoru pulled her shirt off turning it right side out then put it back on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kurama got home he found Hiei laying on the couch and Boku sitting next to him looking dejected.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You forget us so Hiei ran and carried me home." said Bo.  
  
"Oh oops."  
  
"How did you do?" asked Hiei. "I got her number," said Kurama.  
  
Hiei nudged Bo. "S'bout time eh?"  
  
"You said that," said Bo.  
  
"Said what?" questioned Kurama.  
  
"Hiei thought you were queer."  
  
"Is that so?" said Kurama.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Bo," said Kurama. "Take care of him."  
  
"Gladly," she purred more to Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighed and went upstairs. The paper with Yoru's number safe in his pocket.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so some of you are probably wondering why Yoru gave even gave Kurama her number? Well you must remember Yoru is from another world and doesn't really know about these such customs. Also take note she had to watch him to open her soda.....  
  
So read and review! Hope ya liked. 


	3. Dates

Hello all. Sorry it's taken me so long to write. But I'm home sick today so I thought it's a good a time as any to get some writing done no? So hold onto your thongs here we go!  
  
The Other Daughter  
  
Part Three  
  
Yoru stumbled into her apartment early in the morning. She could barely keep her eyes open as she discarded her sword, and pulled her clothes off. She had just pulled the blankets over her head when the phone rang. Yoru muttered a curse from her home world then answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Yoru?"  
  
"Yup, what can I do for you?" She reached out to the table in front of her for a pad and a writing utensil. The call was probably a client.  
  
"Yoru!" said the called. "It's Kurama from the other day remember?"  
  
The red haired guy who gave her his shirt? She remembered.  
  
"Oh, hi," said Your. "What's do you want?"  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with me later tonight. Do you know where the Facade Bistro is?"  
  
"Um yeah, uh sure, I'm free tonight."  
  
"Great, I'll see you there at like seven o'clock?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Yoru clenched her jaw to keep from yawning. The sudden awake she had gotten by the phone's ring tone was fading fast.  
  
"Okay, see ya," said Kurama.  
  
"Bye." said Yoru hanging up the phone. She lay back down. Asleep before her head hit the pillows.  
  
That night Yoru entered the Bistro a few minutes past seven. Kurama was seated and waiting for her.  
  
"Hi." He said as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Hello," said Yoru.  
  
A waitress came over and gave Yoru a menu and a glass of water. Silence fell over the table. Soon they ordered and sat looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
"So..." said Kurama "What do you do for a living anyways?"  
  
"Um...What do I do?" What was she supposed to say? Oh yes I kill people. "I work you know like odd jobs and stuff."  
  
"Yeah that's what my friends and I pretty much do also."  
  
"The ones that were with you in the store he other day?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The food came and they ate in silence. Soon they were done and sitting the same way they were earlier that night.  
  
"I know," said Kurama. "Let's go dancing."  
  
"U m okay, that's.....okay." said Yoru.  
  
Kurama took her hand and they walked down the sidewalk a few buildings down to where the dance club was.  
  
"This is my favorite place," said Kurama as they walked in. "They have the best music and the best Sake."  
  
"Hey aren't those you friends?" Yoru pointed to a table where Hiei and Boku sat with a Sake bottle. "We don't have to be here," said Kurama.  
  
"I don't mind. You said you wanted to dance."  
  
Yoru wasn't sure about the dancing style in this place but she easily adapted herself to it. Kurama was a great dancer. It seemed he was dancing with everybody. Okay, thought Yoru, He is dancing with everybody on the dance floor accept me.  
  
She slipped off the floor and ordered a sake and sat down. After a while Kurama looked up and she waved at him. His eyes went kind of wide and he looked to see that he wasn't dancing with Yoru anymore.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he sat down. "Most girls would leave if I did that to them."  
  
"Oh I guess it doesn't bother me. That's kind-of the way it is where I come from. It doesn't matter who your date is and who your dance partner it. Unless you're married. Usually."  
  
"Oh. Would you like another Sake?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yoru woke up the next morning. It was still kind of early. The sun had just risen a little while ago. Last night had been her date with Kurama. She couldn't really recall what had happened after the thing at the dance club.....Yoru looked out the window. Why was there a strange car in her driveway? And why were her clothes, well, everywhere. She picked up a shirt. That wasn't hers.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Yoru looked back at her bed. There was a tuft of red hair sticking out from the blankets.  
  
Oh no no no! Thought Yoru. What if he found where I hid my sword? What if my phone rang during the night with a client? What if we......no no no no! This can't be happening! How could I have betrayed myself like this?  
  
She went to get some water and drank it with shaky hands. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and his press against her neck as he nuzzled his head against her shoulder.  
  
Well, she thought, now at least one thing was for certain.  
  
Alrighty that's part three. All reviews are welcome and my other stories are in need of review also mmmkay? 


	4. Strange Findings

Welcome back!  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
The Other Daughter  
  
Part Four  
  
"Congratulations on getting laid!" announced Boku as Kurama walked through the door.  
  
"Oh Yoru!" sing-songed Hiei going over and wrapping his arms around Bo. "You spilled your soda! I'll just take off my shirt!"  
  
"Oh! You're body is sexy! I must make love to it!"  
  
"Shut up you guys!" said Kurama pushing passed them.  
  
"Okay," said Hiei dropping Bo. He handed Kurama a newspaper. "New developments on the assassin."  
  
"Great," said Kurama. "Fill me in."  
  
"They've confirmed the assassin to be a female and they call her the "Dark Angel." It seems that she's struck almost everyday these past two weeks. Except last night, Sunday, and last Wednesday."  
  
"Interesting. Do we know of any demons with motive or this kind of style?"  
  
"No," said Bo. "But look here. This is the Makai newspaper. It seems that a vortex thing has just opened connecting the Makai to this other weird medieval type world. According to this and other reports I've gotten, this other world is falling apart. They've sent two people from their world to Earth to save their world."  
  
"You guys think the assassin is one of these people?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah," said Bo. "It's logical. What other way for a knight to make a living in our modern world?"  
  
"This is good," said Kurama. "We just need an anatomy of sorts and start our search. Do you know how exactly they were supposed to save this world?"  
  
"Some sort of Dark and Light ceremony thing." said Hiei pouring him and Kurama cups of coffee.  
  
"Well which is our assassin, the dark or the light."  
  
Yoru sat looking at the door. Kurama was gone. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! she told herself. She went to take a shower. She stood with her hair wrapped in a towel while she checked her messages. Two clients. She sighed. Yoru climbed back into bed. It was going to be a long night she needed to sleep.  
  
She Dreamed.  
  
Yoru was in the place again with the tree. The woman was there.  
  
"I have some questions for you!" demanded Yoru.  
  
"I have answers," said the woman.  
  
"Why am I on Earth?"  
  
"To complete the ceremony or dark and light to save your world."  
  
"What happens in this ceremony?"  
  
"Well I can't say I've never seen one before. Death? Who knows?"  
  
"Who is the light half?"  
  
"Another girl your age. She is somewhere in the Makai."  
  
"How can I stop this ceremony?"  
  
"Easy. The ceremony can only happen if both halves are alive."  
  
"I have to kill her then. Okay. Who are you?"  
  
"I am an Oracle."  
  
"A-an Oracle!?" She was in the presence of an Oracle! "I have one more question."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Well one more important question. Who is my sister?"  
  
"You're sister is my other daughter. A vampire. Boku."  
  
Yoru's eyes snapped open. Other daughter Boku? The Oracle was her mother? No way, it couldn't be. Her sister was a Vampire named Boku. She would be easy to find she would have to do some investigating in the Makai. And the light being. She was in the Makai also.  
  
The only way to have her revenge would be to kill the light.  
  
And that my friends was part four! See you in the next chapter! All reviews welcome! 


	5. New Blues

Fine-o-friggin-ly I can get some writing done! This is more of a side story chapter. Bo gave me the idea. Thanks Bo! I don't own any of the characters...and I think that's it. Review and enjoy.  
  
The Other Daughter  
  
Part Five  
  
Yoru checked her messages again. She had to be sure that no one called her out on assignment tonight. She sometimes wondered why she bothered. But she had gone out with Kurama a few more times, though none of them had ended the way their first date had. There was a knock on her door.  
  
"That's what you're wearing?" were the first words out of Kurama's mouth.  
  
Yoru looked down at her pin-strip pants, and blue sweater. She thought she looked nice. But her victim to fashion friend obviously didn't think so.  
  
"Uh yeah?"  
  
"Good thing I brought this then, go change."  
  
He handed her a shopping bag, and gestured for her to hurry and change. She went into the bathroom and pulled out the contents of the bag. A black spaghetti strap dress with blood red fringe and a matching blood red shear scarf. There was also a pair of high heel shoes. Yoru sighed and got dressed. What was he planning?  
  
Kurama drove, Yoru didn't recognize where they were going. It wasn't the red heads usual dwellings.  
  
"We're here." He announced as he parked.  
  
Yoru looked up at the building. Another dance club? This one looked much fancier than the one they usually went to with the sake bar.  
  
"I've been dying to get in here forever," said Kurama. "I finally got in and I wanted to take you."  
  
Yoru nodded, trying to think of something to say. By now Kurama had learned she wasn't that talkative.  
  
They went inside, there were other people that looked to be about the same age as them, and dressed similar too. Yoru didn't see why this place was so special, the same music played, but the drinks were more expensive and the people weren't quite as friendly.  
  
"Let's dance," said Kurama as the song changed. Yoru recognized it, it was one of Kurama's favorites, and she liked it in particular. It didn't have any lyrics, guitar music. Kurama had told her once that it was called "New Blues." He ked her onto the dance floor. The song started out slow and they lazily waltzed around in an almost tango-like style. Near the middle of the song the beat picked up and it got faster. Yoru had been started by this the first time but soon was able to change her pace to match Kurama as he spun her around. After the song got slow again it soon ended and Kurama and Yoru laughed. Turning they found that the usual crowd that gathered around them while they danced was maybe only half its normal size and the people soon dispersed.  
  
After that they played a two more songs by the same artist as "New Blues" called "Summer Song" and "The Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing."  
  
Kurama and Yoru say down and ordered drinks.  
  
"Is that Minamino?" A voice said suddenly. The owner was a man shorter than Kurama, and a little below eye level with Yoru. He had black, slicked back hair. Another much taller man with red hair stepped up behind the black haired one.  
  
"Kazuma, Urameshi." said Kurama smoothly.  
  
"Out of your usual environment fox?" asked the tall red head.  
  
"Surprised they even let you two in," said Kurama. A very short, kind faced girl with blue hair came up and took the big red heads arm."  
  
"Kazuma what are you two doing now? Not causing trouble I hope."  
  
"Oh, no Yukina. The fox boy's here," the one called Kazuma answered.  
  
"Kurama!" the blue haired one called Yukina said, her face lighting up. "We haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"That's probably why." The one with black hair pointed at Yoru. "Your new flavor of the day Kurama, or has she made it to flavor of the week?"  
  
"This is Yoru," said Kurama. Yoru looked at him. Kurama's jaw was tight. She wondered who these people were.  
  
"Kazuma let's dance!" said Yukina. The big red head looked like he was about to say no, but sighed and let the girl pull him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Kuwabara is the most pitiful dancer," said the black haired man. Yoru assumed he must be Urameshi.  
  
"So how're you doing Kurama?"  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Bo and Hiei? They're good?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"That's good."  
  
The mood suddenly changed between the two. Yoru wondered what was going on.  
  
"So, Yusuke, you seeing anyone?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Nah. I did find a dance partner though. She's supposed to be the best dancer here. And I hear that you are pretty good on your home floor."  
  
"Do I smell a challenge?" asked Kurama with a smile. Before Yoru could do anything he was pulling her the middle of the dance floor where Yusuke and his dance partner waited.  
  
"Kurama...?" Before she could finish her sentence the music blared through the room.  
  
_"She's into superstitions. Black cats and voodoo dolls. I feel a premonition, that girls' gonna make me fall. She's into new sensations. New kicks in the candle light. She's got a new addiction for every day and night. She'll make your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live hr crazy life or she'll take away your pain. Like a bullet to your brain. Upside inside out. She's livin' the vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' the vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin the color mocha. Livin' the vida loca. She's livin' the vida loca. Woke up in NYC in a funky cheap hotel. she took my heart and she took my money. She must've slipped me a sleeping pill. She never drinks the water and makes you order French champagne. Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same. Yeah she'll make you go insane. Upside inside out. She's livin' the vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' the vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin the color mocha. Livin' the vida loca. She's livin' the vida loca. She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain. She'll make you live her crazy life until you go insane. No you'll never be the same. Upside inside out. She's livin' the vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' the vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin the color mocha. Livin' the vida loca. She's livin' the vida loca. Upside inside out. She's livin' the vida loca. She'll push and pull you down. Livin' the vida loca. Her lips are devil red and her skin the color mocha. Livin' the vida loca. She's livin' the vida loca. Livin' the vida loca. Livin' the vida loca. Livin' the vida loca. Livin' the vida loca."_  
  
The two couples shook hands when the dance was done. The two men smiled slightly. But on the way back to the table Yoru fell in the heels and Kurama insisted on leaving to make sure if it was sprained she wouldn't hurt it more. She could just keep herself from telling him she'd endured worse. But how could she explain?  
  
Kurama brought her back to his house. His two friends sat in the living room watching slasher movies, and crying from laughing so hard.  
  
"RaRa! You're back! And you brought the girl you ditched us for in the store!" Bo said wiping her eyes on Hiei's shirt.  
  
"Kurama this has to be the funniest one yet! Bo rewind it so they can watch with us!"  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Bo rewound the movie while Kurama eased the protesting Yoru into a chair and gotice for her foot. Then he went and got her some of his clothes to wear. The previews had just ended when Yoru re-entered the room. They all settled down to watch.  
  
By the end of the movie Bo and Hiei had gone through almost four boxes of the extra thick & soft tissues.  
  
"I don't get it." said Yoru "They all died."  
  
"That's what's so funny!" said Bo.  
  
"I don't see the point. Killing isn't supposed to be so gruesome! Killing is an art! Haven't you ever heard of assassins! This is slanderous!"  
  
"Yoru," said Kurama. "It's not real."  
  
"But while you're here..." Hiei walked out of the room and returned with a stack of manila folders. "We've been doing research on that mysterious assassin. We're close too."  
  
Yoru shifted through the papers. This wasn't a "mysterious assissin" these were HER murders. They were looking for her! What would happen if they found out? What would he do? She had to get away.  
  
"I'm off to bed." said Bo. "Goodnight Kurama, Yoru."  
  
"Night Boku." said Kurama.  
  
Hiei followed Boku upstairs.  
  
"I should go." said Yoru.  
  
"Hold on a second." said Kurama. He dimmed the lights. "I bought you the heels. We both kind of owe each other."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, then started to cover her in quick kisses. After a few moments Yoru took his hands and placed them on her hips before wrapping hers around his shoulders.  
  
"See..." said Kurama quietly. "And you were in a hurry to leave."  
  
Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
When Yoru woke up it was a little after four in the morning. She sighed and slipped off the couch to gather her things. She neatly folded Kurama's clothes and put the dress back on. She would return it some other time. Right now she had to be smooth and get away. Then she would really have to get away. Move away. Where? Who knows? Away.  
  
"Ru?" Kurama asked groggily sitting up.  
  
"Kurama," she breathed.  
  
"You leaving?"  
  
"Kurama. Things aren't working."  
  
"Huh."  
  
"If you knew who or what I really was than you would understand. But we can't be together."  
  
"Yoru. What? Why?" He was fully awake now. He stood with a blanket wrapped around his waist. It was dark but she could tell he was troubled.  
  
"Yoru. Don't understand."  
  
"I know. Maybe you'll know someday."  
  
"I love you."  
  
She bit her tongue. "And that's exactly why we can't be together.  
  
And that was part five! As you may or may not be able to tell I really enjoy listening to Joe Satriani. (New Blues, Summer Song, and Mystical Potato Head Groove Thing.) He's absolutely an amazing guitarist. His stuff is like. Whoa. That's not right. Anyways I'll let you all get on with your lives. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
